Secrets
by Maine-snowflake
Summary: She thought "Life is simple, it's the people that make it hard." Now she's learning that might now be true, and that you can be plagued by a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Life is simple. _It's the people that make it hard._ That's what her life motto was. Though she was starting to doubt it. her entire life she was plagued with knowledge. She seemed to know about the simple things before they happened. Sometimes it was a feeling, one that wouldn't leave her. Others it would be a dream, one she remembered as if she were there, she could feel the object in her hand. Then there was the thoughts, something random would pop into her head and wouldn't leave until it happened. She tried to stop it, but wouldn't tell anyone about what would happen to her. The best thing she had was listening to loud music, so she got the best stereo. Drawing things helped to, it was never of her "visions" just something random. She would shut down all thoughts and just drew.

She was generally a happy person, but her drawing weren't. When all rational thoughts shut down and her hands just flowed over paper it was disturbing. She would snap back and look at the paper. It was always different but still scared her. When she tried to draw something specific it never looked right. Yet, the drawing she drew other times were amazing, or better than before. Sometimes it was a cross at was tattered, an eye staring at her, a window overlooking violent waves.

No one around her knew about the visions. Except one person, Kate. Kate didn't know the full extent of it, just a few the dreams that scared her. A nagging feeling was telling her to cut the ties she had with a group of people from her church and find a new one. That there would be someone to talk too, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She was being held down, by something. She would be free if it killed her. She needed to find someone to talk to about it. The whole thing wouldn't be so bad then, if she found someone to talk too.

"Hey Abs?" The gentle version of her friend Tony's voice cut through her thoughts. "You okay?"

"I think so Tony," She nodded slowly, then something struck her, a thought. "Hey, do you want to go to this new church down the street? I know it sounds kind of weird but-"

"I'd love to Abby." He softly smiled, "And I hope you find your answers." She knew it wasn't about the case, he got it, even if just for a second.

Though no one got it, she had a feeling someone would and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is kind of based off a true story that is being worked on right now. I can't say more than that, I have made promises. **PLEASE REVIEW! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Life is simple. _It's the people that make it hard._

It was odd. Then again, wasn't everything about her life odd? That morning she got an email from a friend of hers that she hadn't talked to in a while. It didn't have anything in it but a video link. Normally she wouldn't have clicked on it, but something dragged her to it. When the link loaded and music started playing it seemed like she knew the song. The beautiful yet almost haunting melody. Then a man started talking, and she whispered the words, sometimes even before the man did. At certain points she had to stop, because a shivering feeling overtook her. It was obvious that it wasn't in fear, she was in complete awe. It wasn't the cold, because it was a comfortable 75ºF in the office part of her lab. She didn't want that feeling to stop.

At one point in the day she spaced out, and didn't know it. Then Gibbs walked through the door.

"What do ya got Abs?" He asked. It took a second for her to snap back, she quickly glanced down and saw she'd been drawing, but moved on. She was good at her job and could tell what happened since she zoned out by looking around the room. She didn't put away her sketchbook before she answered.

"Well, Major Kinney had a lot of red wine, I can't tell which yet, and a pasta dish with green peppers." Abby spouted.

"Good job Abs." Gibbs said, kissing her forehead and placing the Caf-Pow on the table, next to the picture. "What's this Abby?"

"Oh...that's my drawing." She replied, looking at the floor.

"Did you look on my profile?" Gibbs asked, suspicious of her.

"No. Why?" She asked, titling her head in confusion.

"That girl, she looks like my d-daughter." He stuttered near the end, leaving Abby to wonder why. She had been informed that his daughter died, as soon as that thought hit her she knew.

"I swear Gibbs, I didn't know. I-I just zone out sometimes and that" She gestured to the paper, "happens. I just draw without knowing, it just happens. I don't even know how I get the paper sometimes."

"What is it about?" He asked, acting differently from his shock.

"I don't know," She replied sheepishly, "It makes me feel happy, and childish." She saw that Gibbs was still shocked. "I think I have more of her, she seems to be on my mind a lot."

She scrambled around her desk and drawers until she found a notepad full of drawing of the little girl. She flipped through until she found one drawing that showed her whole face. The girl was an angel, standing in front of a waterfall. It was black and white, like all her other drawings.

"Here Gibbs," She said, showing him the picture. The look on his face showed that it was Kelly. That night, right before he went home Gibbs found that notepad on his desk, open to a page of Kelly, being protected by god, and a post it that said; _you should keep it._

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is kind of based off a true story that is being worked on right now. I can't say more than that, I have made promises. **PLEASE REVIEW! No flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Life is simple. _It's the people that make it hard._

It wasn't a secret that she was odd. Hell! Abby was the poster child for the word. She was a kind soul covered in a wrap of gothic. If you got to know her though you could tell there was something almost supernatural about her. Her senses were amazing she could hear things across the room when others were talking in hushed tones. Her sense of smell was probably the best though, but she had no way of knowing. She knew that she was different, she could smell a small pot of water boiling from a few rooms away. The first time she told anyone about it it was with Jenny, they were sprawled across her couch and she was making dinner. Being hungry the second she smelled the water was ready for pasta she jumped up and went to the kitchen. When she came back Jenny was looking at her strange. When Abby questioned Jenny about why she was staring at her she was asked what she was doing.

"I was putting pasta on, why?" Abby asked.

"How did you know it was boiling? There wasn't a timer, and it wasn't an ad." Jenny replied.

"Couldn't you smell it? I just noticed the scent, and well, I'm hungry?" Abby shrugged.

"You smelt it? You actually can smell boiling water?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, can't you?" She quirked her head to the side.

"No, I can't." Jenny shook her head, sniffing the air. "What does it smell like?"

"It smells like evaporated water, you know how when you have a stuffy nose you get a humidifier, just the same." Abby shrugged, making herself comfortable on the couch.

After that it was a silent understanding, if she smelled something off they took precaution, more so than others. She still hasn't told anyone about her hearing, she's odd enough as it is. She knew it was better than normal though, because she would hear the sound of brakes when they were going bad. Yet when she told someone about it they would say they heard nothing, and it helped her with cases too. _Her oddities made her one of the best, and made her who she is._

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is kind of based off a true story that is being worked on right now. I can't say more than that, I have made promises. **PLEASE REVIEW! No flames!**


End file.
